User talk:ObiDanKenobi5
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Following Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Wiki Updates Hi there! Would it be alright if I edited the nav bar a bit just so that it shows characters and the first season on it? Gcheung28 (talk) 19:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, My name is Manuel... I was wondering who you can give myself and Smooth CriminaL b-crats rights. We have worked so hard over the past week, and you havent been editing since May of 2012, so if its not to much trouble we would both like b-crat status. Thanks so much :D ~LetItRock898~ Reply I dont understand, my friend and I have worked so hard for the past week, due to your absence. Im sorry but you havent been on since May 2012, we have been working so hard and we already sent in an adoption request since we had saw you hadnt been on for over 60 days. Im so sorry if i was rude, i didnt mean to be, but we really have been working so hard. I actually really care about this wiki, and it would be an honor to be granted admin status. Yes i know it has been a week, but even adoption says you have to edit at least a week which we both have done. So yes im so sorry again if i come off rude, im not trying to be, i just dont understand....We are trying to help you out...but we need admin status to do special wiki tricks xD. So yeah please i ask one more time, we are great workers, im even b-crat on "The Glee Project Wiki". So i know how things work. Anyways please accept my request, and we promise to work hard. I just really want to be apart of something you know?LetItRock898~ *Excuse me, I have a better template i think we should you, the format is better and its not a complex template as the one you are using for the character infoboxes. Please responed ~LetItRock898~ *Look Im really good at wiki's as well, you havent even enabled the messaging feature instead of using chat. Trust me when i have said that im really good with wikis, and not my template isnt like those less important ones, you didnt even get to see it because the wiki wont allow my template for some odd reason. I really good with MediaWiki, if you would like help. P.S i have to be admin to do so, im asking can i be an admin for at least 2 hours and then you can take me off admin, i want to due the Media.Wiki. Please and thank you, and trust me my wiki was a huge success, TGP aka The Glee Project hasnt gotten renewed yet so the wiki is dead. No offense but your not acting like a team player when im trying to help you when you left the wiki in May 2012, what made you come back? I saw you editing on another wiki....why is that? ~LetItRock898~ *Okay I want to say that im really sorry for the way i acted, really i am, it just felt i was putting so much work into the wiki ( I was working on it slowly) and you hadnt been on in awhile so i got really excited because i thought maybe i can be apart of a bigger wikia. So when you came back i thought you were just doing it because you saw i was trying to take your wikia, which i wasnt. Im truly so for the way i acted and i apologize, and i just realized that i was kinda demanding my opinions. I would like to say that i think we should use a different template, because the ones on the character pages are too complex and you cant go into visual mode (Sorry im weird and i love visual mode, so when i cant use it, it makes me feel weird xD) So yeah thats my opinion on it, Btw i love the new Logo/Watermark thing :D. Also if you want if i ever become and admin i can make admin/chat mod comments colored. I love colored comments btw. Also can you please enable the chat feature and the messaging feature pretty please thanks so much. ~LetItRock898~ *We should make a rule page, and also on the navigation bar can you change Season 1 to Season One. I created the season one page while you were away. *xD I said that the template box was complex not to me but to the actual wiki, you cannot view the page in visual mode due to the template. Sorry i have a problem when i cant look at things in visual mode. Its find though, Umm like i said can you please enable the Messaging feature it would be alot easier than using talk page.